Cure
by Belldandy07
Summary: Fluffy MoGlitch! Mo's stricken with illness, and faces his darkest nightmares! Fortunately, Glitch is the perfect cure to his devastating cold!


*Originally posted on DeviantArt, under the name 'PeorthMoon'*

Fandom: Dance Central 2 Pair: Mo/Glitch Warning: FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE IS FEATURED. I REPEAT: THE FOLLOWING TEXT WILL CONTAIN FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE. IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO SUCH ROMANCE, AND/OR CAN'T TOLERATE EITHER OF THE CHARACTERS IN A MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP, PLEASE STEER CLEAR.

Note: While this story features Glitch, it contains NO SEXUALLY EXPLICIT MATERIAL. This is NOT made solely for the purpose of pornography. If you can't understand that, and proceed beyond this point, you're wasting your own time.

Mo: Works at a cafe.

Eli: Male OC. 23 years of age. British accent. Long, chesnut brown hair and green eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own a lick of this, save for the summary, my cold and my laptop.

* * *

><p>A bomb, great enough to destroy a galaxy, erupted.<p>

Fortunately for all of human civilization, the bomb went off in Mo's chest. Oblivious to the B-Boy's pain, it was exempt from the devastation his heart endured. Unfortunately, the one with amber eyes wished the Fates would leave him alone. He felt as if he were roasting over an open flame, stabbed over and over again by cruel hands. Black-robed figures hovered around him, eager to see just how far he could go.

If it weren't for a particular light, he would've enjoyed falling apart. Pain was just too much to endure, wreaking havoc on his insides. Playing with his senses, and fragile mind. Like butter spread over too much bread, he was drawn across time's stream-and time had been anything but friendly. Forced to acknowledged all of his weaknesses in bed, he tossed and turned. Wondering if his light would come home first, or if a devilish wish would come true.

His past was responsible for catapulting him into bed. it had eaten away at him for so long, and evidently succeeded in destroying his inner defenses. He tried to remain on his feet but failed, sent home by his boss.

Ack, a good batch of hours lost. Hopefully, the cafe team would let him make it up.

Money wasn't a burden on his shoulders, though. He was always one to finish what he started, so his unfinished shift tugged ferociously at the back of his mind. Not to mention his roommates would be more than happy to pick up the slack, which wouldn't do favors to his already-battered ego. He was always allergic to charitable acts, even when his feet caved in on him. Glitch and Eli's inevitable gusto over replacing his lost hours would kill him.

Ah. Eli. One of the two responsible for filling the void in his heart. The B-Boy met the young brunette in his workplace, and quickly struck up a conversation. In a few heartbeats, the two of them struck up a lifelong friendship and wham-o, the Mitchelson joined the Alomar's household. On that very night, the cocky and talkative was attending to his shift at the local bookstore. Mo would've cut off both feet to bring his roommate home, increasingly uncomfortable with the searing loneliness.

If cutting out his heart would've brought Glitch home, he would've torn open his own chest, yanked out that organ and roasted it for the Fates.

The young breaker normally filled his heart with such rapture, it was painful to bear. But it was a wondrous pain. One that reminded him of how miraculous life was. No different from a mother giving birth to a child, he plunged headfirst into the beautiful unknown-and Glitch cast him there on a daily basis. But on that night, just the mere thought of Glitch sent his heart into violent turmoil. The raven-haired breaker was on his nighttime shift, working hard and fast at a grocery store.

Glitch.

The inexplicable wonder was young, but strangely, he shut down his age as easily as one shut the lid on a jar of peanut butter. His wisdom, kindness and charisma betrayed that numerical detail, snagging the world's attention. His superiors looked to him for assistance, his professors found him painfully easy to grade, and in a few measly months, he graduated from the local university. With top honors. He passed every test as if someone had told him to recite the alphabet, wrote award-winning term papers at 95 words per minute, and memorized entire books in an hour. Some made the generic attachment of race to knowledge, but many believed there were deeper factors to Glitch's brain waves. And his heart.

As much as he loved Eli, the Alomar missed Glitch with a raging passion. One so undeniably painful, it turned breathing into a climb up Mt. Everest. He was the only one with the power to cleanse him of the pain within. The only one that kept him from remembering every nightmare that ever haunted him.

The one that reminded him so much of MacCoy.

Ack. Coy. One of the two roommates responsible for impaling him on a javelin. He loved the toprocker with unwavering passion, once upon a time, but their fairy tale eventually turned into a bad dream. Its first signs of transformation stemmed from their roommate's death. Following that particularly heart-breaking nightmare, Mo desperately wanted his relationship with Coy to recover. For a while, the two of them resumed their stay in Fairy Tale Land. But once Coy broke out of Mo's comfort zone, Hell broke loose all over again. Even the Devil managed to make an appearance, bowing on Mo's doorstep. And for far too long, Mo was alone.

But then the phone rang, and Heaven saw fit to lead him to an angel.

Ah. Several more bombs went off in his chest, but he couldn't figure out where they were from. Did they come from his cold, or were they his rewards for destroying the past? Nevertheless, the pain was mind-numbing. Not to mention sleepiness was overtaking him. Glitch would be home soon anyway, and he always made the Alomar feel safe. He'd barrel through the door, probably unload a few groceries and start on dinner. The youngest member of the household never allowed anyone else in the kitchen, because it was up to him to make culinary delights. Eli was prone to blowing up the microwave every now and then, and as for Mo-

Glitch waited on him hand and foot.

It was indescribably nice, having such sincere worship. And considering how shit had hit the fan with MacCoy, 'sincere' was the key word. The word that ultimately left Mo feeling safe, sound and-

Happier than he had been, in a very long time.

Just as expected, a familiar pair of feet barreled through the door.

Eli's shift wasn't meant to end for another four hours, so it had to be Glitch. However, Mo wasn't aware of his arrival until the breaker appeared in his bedroom, wide-eyed and apparently horrified. "What's goin' down, Momo?" the fifteen year old prodigy asked, with a frown long enough to go beneath the Earth's core. Glitch hated it when Mo ended up with a papercut. Seeing him in bed, and in an obviously bad condition, the breaker instinctively launched 'mother bird mode'.

"What's up? How come ya didn't tell me you weren't up t' par?"

Ah. There it was again. That wholesome, hearty concern. The Alomar couldn't keep a smile off his face, inwardly beaming as Glitch landed a hand on his forehead. The alarmed breaker muttered a few more things and bolted into the kitchen, probably with the intention of making his rescuer something. Mo didn't go through the trouble of understanding a single syllable Glitch said, because-

I'm just so damn happy to have him home.

Besides, he was just in maternal mode. Nothing to fear. And in twenty minutes, the raven-haired genius came back with an aromatic, steaming cup of soup. Chicken noodle soup, to be precise. Glitch rattled off the perfect symphony of ingredients, sage, turmeric, blah, blah, blah, but Mo wouldn't have cared if he had just opened a can of the crappiest soup imaginable. Yeah, all of that herb-y stuff would help him with his cold, but whatever. It was from Glitch. His hands were touching the cup. Those were the only things that mattered. "Here ya go," the frantic chef said, placing Mo in an upright position. Like a child with a brand-new toy, the one with amber eyes smiled. The damn cold of his had been so violently brutal, but Glitch always made everything right. Glitch sent him into a state of warm, delirious bliss.

Not to mention he was definitely a welcome presence, after another round of delightfully heart-breaking nightmares.

"Hafta ta eat it up, so it'll help with your cold. Want me ta feed it t' ya?"

"I have another idea," the household lead said, unable to suppress one of his charming grins. He felt as if he hadn't beamed in forever, so the grin was pretty broad. Talking was as easy as performing open-heart surgery, thanks to his wondrously sore throat, but it was perfectly easy at the same time. Thanks to a certain someone.

"Y'know th' medicine closet?"

"Yeah," an increasingly worried breaker said, completely unaware of where Mo was going.

"Well...in it is a bottle of rub. Y'know, that stuff that smells like a buncha herbs and whatever. Would ya mind gettin' it, openin' it and puttin' some on me?"

Two minute silence.

"What?"

"Ya heard me," an increasingly warm Alomar said. "Th' rub. Do me a favor and put some on me, will ya?"

Mo couldn't suppress a playful snicker. Glitch was definitely on edge now, hardly able to stand still. His rosy red cheeks, quickened speech and restless body language lifted amber eyes far beyond the stars. "But what about the soup?" he asked, as quickly as those fine print people in commercials. "Ya hafta eat it now or else it'll get cold and it won't taste th' same!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll take care of it."

"Why don't 'cha wait 'til Eli comes home? I'm sure he'd be MORE than happy to-"

"Thought ya said you'd do anythin' for me."

"I did! I would! I will! Honest! But are you-aaaaaaaaaaaah..."

That 'aaaah' trailed out of the bedroom and into the medicine cabinet. Glitch sounded like someone falling ten stories out of the sky, and dragged his feet as if they were made of stone. His cheeky savior couldn't stop snickering in his absence, amused by his newest triumph. But wait.

In order to complete the plan, he had to take off his shirt.

A half-naked Mo caused Glitch's jaw to drop so low, it went beneath the Earth's bottom. If someone had seen the look on Glitch's face, they would've assumed he had just encountered a bevy of the biggest roaches. "Are y' sure ya want me to do this?" the breaker asked, still speaking as if he were reciting fine print.

"I mean, what if I do it wrong?"

"Ya can't do it wrong. C'mere."

Not knowing whether to burst into tears, scream bloody murder or have a nosebleed, Glitch scampered to Mo's bedside. What to do, what to do, what to do? He had seen stuff like in this in hot and heavy anime! Did Mo know what was going on? Was he doing this on purpose? Why couldn't he just eat the damn soup first? Why why why?

He needed a distraction. Something to keep his mind off the rich, satiny, amber brown-aaaaaaaaaaah!

Can't do it wrong, huh? Should just dump it all on ya!

Step one. He opened the rub, then went onto step two: grab a grip of the aromatic substance. But he couldn't move onto step three without a distraction! What to do, what to do, what to doooooo-

"Hey."

Glitch fell flat on his back, harder than a stone hitting the Earth.

Why can't he just do it himself? Ain't gotta have ME do it!

"Wow. I ain't seen ya act like that since we saw Friday the 13th."

"Scary flicks need t' blow themselves into Hell," Mo's nurse whimpered, still on the floor. Slowly he rose to his feet, remembering the promise he made a thousand times over. He did promise Mo he'd do anything for him. Unfortunately, somewhere along the line, he forget the bit about dressing Mo's naked chest with medicine.

"Y-y-ya sure ya want me t' do this?"

"Sure I am. Just calm down. Yer fine."

Ah. He still needed a distraction. What to do? Mo was waiting on him with a smile! He entrusted his partner with that one task-a task that would aid in his recovery! The B-Boy needed him, and needed him yesterday!

It was simple. Just a few breaths, one, two, three. He shut his eyes, lowered both hands onto his friend's chest and began to massage. He could work his magic, even if it meant massaging the Alomar's unbelievably hot, soft-

Realizing he was just being mean, Mo used the nearby remote to turn on his tv. A whimpering, close-to-tears Glitch re-directed his eyes to the screen, recognizing the shown material. It was a trailer for the new Sherlock Holmes flick, critically acclaimed for its awesome-ness. "We're gonna check that out when yer all better," the breaker said, once again displaying a surprising maternal instict. His voice cast Mo in so much warmth, he was surprised he didn't drown in it.

If he did, he would've died happily anyways.

"I remembered ya wanted ta see that, so I bought tickets."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah," the younger male said, massaging Mo's chest with greater ease. The Alomar's move was a success. "Did it on break. Right after I paid th' cable bill. Lucky fer me, the theatre's not too far away from cable headquarters."

Mo felt like someone that had just inhaled a huge meal, basking in the most tender sunshine. He muttered something that must've been 'told ya I'd pay the cable', but instead of the usual scowl that followed benevolence, a smile grew. "Did it anyway, yo," Glitch said, putting more rub on amber brown silk. In a playful show of discomfort, Mo bit his bottom lip.

"So. Ya bought movie tickets and paid off cable for th' month. Where did th' rest of ya paycheck go?"

"Oh yeah. Ya don't hafta to remember your phone bill for, like, two months."

Two minute silence.

"Hey. Don't cha ever get tired of doin' stuff for me, G?"

Glitch was expressionless. "No."

And off he went, administering more rub. Without the smallest whimper, or desire to slit his own wrists out of fanboy-itis. The breaker had found the perfect synchronization between fanboy-ness and his desire to aid Mo, in every way imaginable.

Unfortunately for Mo's biggest fanboy, the Alomar grabbed Glitch by the arms and forced him onto his medicine-soaked chest.

Not knowing if he should scream his lungs out, or melt from ecstasy, the household's junior remained stone-cold still. Meanwhile, floating on Cloud Nine, Mo wrapped his arms around the raven-haired breaker.

And Glitch knew very well that Mo wasn't acting out of delirium.

"Uh...M-M-M-Momo?"

"Do me another favor."

"Anything, but for the record I'm kinda dyin' here so mebbe y' shoulda kinda let me offa ya first?"

The Alomar's voice was faint and hoarse, but warmer than a day on the beach. "That's just it, yo. Don't wanna let ya go. 'N please tell me you're gonna stick around. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't," infinitely warm, maternal Glitch said, stroking the other's face. "I'm never goin' anywhere. I promise. You c'n always count on me."

And at that moment, Mo's face plunged in between two emotions: overwhelming sadness and explosive bliss. The next words out of his mouth plunged a knife straight into his nurse's heart, for it was accompanied by far too much pain.

"Thanks. Love ya, G."

Knowing full well that love had trascended far beyond brotherly bonds, Glitch responded with scarlet red cheeks. "Love ya too, Momo," he said, softer than the moon.

And he didn't move an inch, for the rest of the night.

The following morning, Mo awakened-

And it was as if sickness had never paid a visit.

Yep, Glitch was magic all right.


End file.
